disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mickey's PhilharMagic
Magic Kingdom= |-|Hong Kong Disneyland= |-|Tokyo Disneyland= |-|Disneyland Paris= |predecessor=Star Wars: Path of the Jedi |sponsors= }} Mickey's PhilharMagic is a 4-D film attraction located at the Magic Kingdom, Hong Kong Disneyland, Tokyo Disneyland and upcoming Disneyland Park (Paris) and Disneyland in California. The film was directed by George Scribner, best known for directing Disney's 1988 animated feature film Oliver & Company. Mickey's PhilharMagic is a 10-minute long show featuring 3D effects, scents, and water as well as starring Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, and a number of other Disney animated characters. It is shown on the largest purpose-built 3D screen ever made, at 150 feet wide. Locations Magic Kingdom It is located adjacent to Peter Pan's Flight and the Fantasy Faire shop in Fantasyland. This is the fourth attraction to utilize this show building. The theatre originally housed the Mickey Mouse Revue. Later, it was home to the 3-D film Magic Journeys after it left Epcot's Journey into Imagination pavilion to make way for Captain EO. It then housed the live stage production The Legend of the Lion King. Hong Kong Disneyland It is located adjacent to Royal Banquet Hall in Fantasyland. This is the only incarnation of PhilharMagic to open with a park. Tokyo Disneyland It is located adjacent to Pinocchio's Daring Journey in the space that was previously occupied by the Mickey Mouse Revue, which was originally located at Walt Disney World before moving to Tokyo Disneyland as one of its original attractions. Disneyland Paris It will be locate adjacent to Star Tours: L'Aventure Continue in Discoveryland Theatre, the first version that will not be placed at the park's Fantasyland. Attraction development The attraction is unique in being one of very few attractions in the Disney theme parks in which Walt Disney Imagineering has collaborated with another division of The Walt Disney Company - in this instance, it was Walt Disney Feature Animation. This same partnership also developed the Fantasmic! shows. Legendary Disney animator Glen Keane re-rendered Ariel from The Little Mermaid in CGI, returning after rendering her traditionally in the original film. Nik Ranieri, supervising animator of Lumière in Beauty and the Beast, also returned to re-animate that character in the same way. Most of Donald Duck's dialogue is actually archival recordings by his original voice actor, Clarence Nash. Tony Anselmo (Donald's current voice actor) recorded only five new lines for the character in this attraction (such as when Donald hums to the tune of the song "Be Our Guest".) Plot synopsis Outside the Queue Area Mickey Mouse is performing with his PhilharMagic Orchestra at the Fantasyland Concert Hall. Inside the Queue Area Inside the queue area, there are posters advertising the Concert Hall's past productions and performers, such as Hades from Hercules; Ariel and her sisters from The Little Mermaid; José Carioca, Panchito Pistoles, and Donald Duck himself from The Three Caballeros; Wheezy from Toy Story 2; The Genie from Aladdin; Willie the Whale, and The Three Little Pigs. The Theater's Lobby Upon entering the theater's lobby, guests pick up their "opera glasses" (3-D glasses). During their wait, guests hear orchestral music from Fantasia, Fantasia 2000, and other Disney animated films. Fantasyland Concert Hall Goofy, the Concert Hall's stage manager, admits the guests into the main theater, where final preparations for the performance are underway. After accidentally disturbing a cat, Goofy lugs in an electrical cord and gets electrocuted. Minnie Mouse then tells the guests to put on their "opera glasses" after reminding them that, as a courtesy to the attraction, there should not be eating, drinking, smoking or flash photography during the show. After this instruction, Minnie then realizes that Donald Duck has gone missing and goes to tell Mickey. Goofy, through a misunderstanding, then raises the curtain to reveal that the stage is empty, except for a conductor's podium and Donald, who is sleeping in a box. Mickey races onto the stage in a hurry, quickly telling Donald to unpack the instruments. Mickey places his famous Sorcerer's hat on the podium, then dashes off the stage, ordering Donald "And don't touch my hat!" After Donald unpacks all the instruments, including a grand piano, from the small box, he is tempted to try on the Sorcerer's hat himself. He does so, disobeying Mickey's order, which causes the magical instruments to come to life and play an extremely unpleasant melody. Donald tells the instruments to "stop it" and the instruments stop, except for a small flute. However, when Donald bullies the flute, the other instruments rise up, creating a whirlwind of magic and music as the "Mickey Mouse March" plays. Donald loses the hat in the storm and passes through scenes from different Disney animated features while trying to retrieve the hat. After the whirlwind passes, Donald finds himself in a dark place, which takes us to Beauty and the Beast with Lumière, who begins to sing "Be Our Guest". The audience can smell the food (including an apple pie) and when a bunch of champagne bottles pop off their corks, they feel quick blasts of wind in their faces while Lumière teeters on a tomato rolling towards the audience at the end of the song. The darkness comes back for a second. When the light returns, we find ourselves in Fantasia. The music from The Sorcerer's Apprentice plays as the Magic Brooms enter the room, splashing water on Donald and washing away the dirty dishes left behind from the previous scene. The audience also gets blasted with water. A broom smaller than Donald comes in, carrying a big bucket. Donald snatches the bucket away and laughs, but only gives it back when a gigantic broom comes in. The giant broom spills water on Donald, taking us into The Little Mermaid, where Ariel is singing "Part of Your World". At the end of the song, an electric eel shocks Donald when he tries to kiss Ariel. Next, we fade to The Lion King, where Simba sings "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" amidst a menagerie of jungle animals rendered in the 3D paper cut-out style. After that, we go into Peter Pan, where the chorus sings "You Can Fly". Peter Pan and Tinker Bell sprinkle pixie dust on Donald, giving him the ability to fly. Finally, we go into Aladdin, where Aladdin and Jasmine are singing "A Whole New World" while flying through the night sky on Carpet. This time, Donald retrieves the hat by Jasmine placing it on his head. Unfortunately, the hat gets knocked off of Donald's head by Iago and Donald jumps after it. Donald falls back into the magical whirlwind from earlier. Donald gets sucked inside, finding himself back onstage, still in the whirlwind. Mickey returns, puts on the hat and uses its powers to restore order. As Mickey finally conducts the orchestra, playing a reprise of the "Mickey Mouse March", the flute that Donald bullied earlier knocks the duck into a tuba. As a fitting end, Donald gets shot from the tuba and into the theater's back wall. Voice Talents Original (English) version * Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck ** Clarence Nash (Donald's original voice; Archival recordings) * Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse * Bill Farmer as Goofy * Jerry Orbach as Lumière * Jodi Benson as Ariel * Jason Weaver as Simba * Rowan Atkinson as Zazu * Blayne Weaver as Peter Pan * Brad Kane as Aladdin * Lea Salonga as Princess Jasmine * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago Japanese dubbing *Takashi Aoyagi as Mickey Mouse *Kōichi Yamadera as Donald Duck *Yū Shimaka as Goofy Most of the original voice cast reprised their original character roles in each of their own respective Disney films, excluding Peter Pan (who had a different voice), Donald Duck, and Simba (with archival recordings). According to Disney staff members at Walt Disney World, an estimate of about 80 talented musicians and/or background singers performed the music for the film as well as the return of famed composer Alan Menken (The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin) and lyricist Tim Rice (Aladdin, The Lion King), who arranged the music for each song they had worked on since some verses or lines of these songs were omitted for this attraction. Songs *''Mickey Mouse March'' *''Be Our Guest'' *''The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' *''Part of Your World'' *''I Just Can't Wait to Be King'' *''You Can Fly'' *''A Whole New World'' *''Mickey Mouse March'' (Reprise) Trivia *The attraction was rumored to be replicated at Disney California Adventure as a replacement for Muppet*Vision 3D during that park's big expansion, but it never happened due to the size of the Muppet-Vision theater being too small for it. *At the time it was made, the land of Agrabah was the largest 3-D environment ever created. See also *Animagique *Disney on Ice: 100 Years of Magic References Category:Magic Kingdom attractions Category:Hong Kong Disneyland attractions Category:Tokyo Disneyland attractions Category:Disneyland Paris attractions Category:Fantasyland attractions Category:Discoveryland attractions Category:3-D attractions Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Fantasia Category:The Little Mermaid Category:The Lion King Category:Peter Pan Category:Aladdin Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Kingdom Keepers locations Category:Disney's Fastpass equipped attractions Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Disney Renaissance Category:3-D films Category:Crossovers Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms Category:Disney California Adventure attractions